When I See You Again
by Lyumia
Summary: After proposing a one night stand before Alibaba leaves to join the Kou empire, Sinbad wonders if he made the right choice to let the blonde go.


Sinbad looked at the blonde boy-who was barely a man- curled into his side; his normally tame blonde strands with exception of that one stubborn strand- laid flared out on his plush pillows, perfect pale lips slightly bruised by the heated kisses they exchanged the night previous. It was a mutual agreement; before Alibaba left to align himself with the Kou empire, Sinbad would take his virginity, assuring that he would do the act with a friend and not a stranger- even promising that the event would stay between them and never happen again in the future.

But for some strange reason (seemingly he mused Solomon had taken the opportunity to sadistically mock him) he found himself unable to move when he rose with the sun, eyes transfixed on the peaceful sleeping face and lazy smile on those perfect lips that had shyly pressed against his own- and when the blonde had summoned enough courage he occasionally nipped- his golden eyes closing as he had leaned in. Closing his dark topaz eyes he recalled the coltish way the soft, pale flesh shivered under his touch- he had marveled at the contrast in color- the way the blonde arched his back so that their sweaty chest pressed together, those pink perfect lips parted and letting out quick, heavy pants.

His door opened and the purple haired man eyes snapped open, sending a curious glance towards his white hairs, freckled friend carrying a tray of breakfast. "I came to offer comfort, but it seems it's not the case." He looked down at the blonde who muttered something incoherent in his sleep. "Will he be alright?" Wordlessly, Sinbad looked down at said blonde, brushing a few strand hairs out of Alibaba's closed eyes. Letting out a sigh he couldn't help but remembered the way the blonde moaned his name, quickly banishing the thought, he scooted closer to the blonde, pulling the bed sheets up to his small shoulder. "Will you be alright?" Jafar asked knowingly.

 _Just let me hold you a little longer,_ he internally begged. As Jafar left without another word he knew he should begin to distance himself- or leave as he had initially promised; Alibaba deserved someone who loved him (dare he use such a phrase) not someone he slept with due to half hearted planning on a whim (as much as he refused to admit he hadn't expected so much from Alibaba.)

His body refused to move anywhere but closer as the younger stirred, slowly opening his stunning gold eyes that widened in surprise. "I thought you'd be gone."

Adamantly, he told himself that that was not hope in his voice as he stepped out of his bed, Alibaba looking away with a slight blush that made him want to tease the other (though their agreement prevented him from doing so, he only smirked in response), and placed the tray in his lap. "Breakfast?"

They ate in silence until Alibaba left with a (hesitant) goodbye. From his window he watched the harbor, eyes falling back onto the one ship he knew the blonde would board- there he would occasionally fall gaze under a tall red haired man that's heated gaze lingered far too long for his liking, and a young princess would bat her eyes affectionately at him while he played a game of wits with the freckled brother and the youngest braided his hair, the raven haired sister watching in mild bemusement as Alibaba drifted away father and father from his long reach.

An empty cold feeling settled into his chest (one he hasn't felt since his mother died) he ignored the silent urging of his Djinn to brandish one of them and fly after the blonde, kiss him passionately until the oldest Ren's fingers twisted for his sword and the siblings watched with their mouths agape.

Tearing his gaze away from his window he looked at Hus smooth bed sheets- the evidence of their activities long gone.

His eyes looked back at the sea, back at the dark spot in the rolling waves growing more distant. The blonde's warm smile flooded his mind, admiration and trust swelling in those glowing liquid orbs; his hand slammed down on the windowsill the other reaching out for the tiny spot as it faded into the horizon; it was too late.

He was gone.

Reluctantly, he sat down at his bed with a lazy grin. That was alright. He'd knew they'd see each other again. And when he did he would make the blonde fall in love all over again.


End file.
